Mobile applications, also called mobile apps, are software applications, usually designed to run on smart phones and tablet computers. Mobile applications are commonly available through application distribution platforms, which are often operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, a telecommunication carrier, the device manufacturer, business enterprises, or industry consortiums (e.g. Android Developer Groups). Developers may create mobile applications and upload the mobile applications to the application distribution platform. Users may browse the mobile applications and download desired mobile applications to smart phones, tablet computers, and/or any device with a compatible operating system capable of running the application on behalf of the users.
The amount of review and/or quality checks relating to mobile applications, available to an application distribution platform, may vary based on the application distribution platform. For some application distribution platforms, user feedback relating to mobile applications may be the primary method through which users browsing the mobile applications judge the quality of the mobile application. Feedback ratings, from a typical user, may be primarily directed to the features provided by the mobile application and the user interface presented by the mobile application.